1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cabinet for a workspace management system having the capability for routing electrical/data conduit throughout the walls of the cabinet so that the conduit is concealed from view by an occupant of the workspace management system. More specifically, the invention relates to a cabinet having an inner wall spaced from an outer wall creating a gap therebetween whereby electrical/data conduit can enter and exit the cabinet and be routed throughout the cabinet within the gap between the inner and outer wall.
2. Related Art
Office furniture systems often include freestanding cabinets or cabinets that attach to a freestanding wall. For example, freestanding cabinets can include various components such as adjustable shelves and storage bins such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,687 to Bayles et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,486 to Winkler, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,882 to Ribbens et al. For example, it is also known to mount a cabinet to a freestanding wall by hooks on the cabinet which engage vertical rail members mounted to the wall as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,618,192, issued Oct. 21, 1986. However, with the ever-increasing presence of electronic components in the workplace such as fax machines, personal computers, laser printers coupled with the requirements that these components often be operably interconnected by a data network, these prior art cabinets are ineffective in receiving and routing electric/data conduit to these components.
One such solution is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,173 to Kelley et al. which discloses a workspace management system including freestanding walls and a freestanding cabinet integrated into the wall system and separate from the wall system. Wire management capability is provided in a base portion of the cabinet to interface with wire management in the freestanding walls thereby allowing electrical/data conduit to be routed through the base portion of the cabinet.
The solution proposed in the Kelley patent is apparently only effective if the electrical/data conduit is to be routed past the cabinet. However, a user could not store one of the above-mentioned electronic components inside one of the Kelley cabinets because the electric/data conduit could not extend inside the cabinet or does not permit a component to be operably interconnected to the electric/data conduit routed through the base portion of the cabinet.
The prior art cabinets for use in an office space furniture system are inadequate for several reasons. First, the prior art does not allow for electric/data conduit to be routed throughout the cabinet for entry and egress to and from the cabinet at multiple locations. Second, the prior art cabinets do not allow for mounting of an electric/data socket for receiving a power or network cable from an electronic/computer component either mounted inside the cabinet or placed adjacent to the cabinet. Third, access to and routing of electric/data conduits is difficult and inadequate if the electric/data conduit is routed at any height other than directly adjacent the floor.
The invention relates to a cabinet for a workspace definition system comprising a housing defined by a rear wall, a pair of side walls, a top wall and a bottom wall interconnected together to form an integral unit surrounding an interior chamber.
In one aspect the invention relates to one of the top wall, the rear wall and the side walls further comprising a port, and a length of electrical/data conduit extends through the port into at least one of the rear wall, the side walls, and the interior chamber of the cabinet. The electrical/data conduit is thereby passed into the walls and the interior chamber of the cabinet in a concealed manner to provide operability to components stored within or adjacent to the cabinet.
The port can be provided in the top wall. A column with a hollow interior can be mounted to the top wall at the port, and the length of electrical/data conduit can extend from the hollow interior of the column and into the port. The port can be provided in one of the rear wall and the side walls. A generally horizontal beam with a hollow interior can be mounted to the cabinet in overlying relationship to the port, and the length of electrical/data conduit can extend from the hollow interior of the beam and into the port.
The rear wall and the side walls can further comprise a rigid skeletal frame having inner and outer panels mounted thereto and which define a gap therebetween for routing electrical/data conduit therethrough. At least some of the outer panels can be easily mounted and dismounted to the frame without the use of tools. At least some of the outer panels can further comprise a plurality of clips, the frame can comprise a plurality of openings in register with the plurality of clips, and the easy mounting and dismounting of the outer panels to the frame is accomplished by inserting the clips within the openings. At least one of the outer panels can comprise at least one of an electrical receptacle and a data receptacle accessible from outside the cabinet, and can be operably interconnected to the length of electrical/data conduit routed within the cabinet.
The skeletal frame can comprise a plurality of generally vertical rails rigidly interconnected at top ends thereof by a top bracket and at bottom ends thereof by a bottom bracket. The vertical rails can comprise a first flange and a second flange spaced inwardly from the first flange, wherein the outer panels are mounted to the first flange and the inner panels are mounted to the second flange.
At least one of the rear wall and the side walls can include at least one of an electrical receptacle and a data receptacle accessible from outside the cabinet, and can be operably interconnected to the length of electrical/data conduit routed within the cabinet. At least one of an electrical receptacle and a data receptacle can comprise an electrical receptacle, and further comprising a power block mounted to one of the walls of the cabinet and operably interconnected to the electrical receptacle and to the length of electrical/data conduit.
A cap can be provided which is mountable within the port having an upper surface configured to wholly close the port when the length of electrical/data conduit is removed from the port. The cap can include a plurality of detent arms adapted to snap-fit within the port.
At least one of the inner panels can include an opening adapted to receive a length of the electrical/data conduit therethrough. The cabinet can further comprise an open front, and can further comprise at least one of a hinged door and at least one drawer mounted therein.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a cabinet for a workspace definition system comprising a housing defined by a rear wall, a pair of side walls, a top wall and a bottom wall interconnected together to form an integral unit surrounding an interior chamber. One of the top wall, the rear wall and the side walls can have an electrical/data receptacle mounted therein and accessible from the outside of the cabinet.
The electrical/data receptacle can be positioned at worksurface height. The rear wall and the side walls can further comprise a rigid skeletal frame having inner and outer panels mounted thereto and which define a gap therebetween for routing electrical/data conduit therethrough. At least some of the outer panels can be easily mounted and dismounted to the frame without the use of tools.
At least some of the outer panels can further comprise a plurality of clips, the frame can comprise a plurality of openings in register with the plurality of clips, and the easy mounting and dismounting of the outer panels to the frame can be accomplished by inserting the clips within the openings. The skeletal frame can comprise a plurality of generally vertical rails rigidly interconnected at top ends thereof by a top bracket and at bottom ends thereof by a bottom bracket. The vertical rails can comprise a first flange and a second flange spaced inwardly from the first flange, wherein the outer panels can be mounted to the first flange and the inner panels are mounted to the second flange.
A length of electrical/data conduit can be routed within the gap having one end operably interconnected to the electrical/data receptacle. The cabinet can further comprise an open front, and further comprising at least one of a hinged door and at least one drawer mounted therein.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the ensuing description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.